


Желтый клинок

by Anonymous



Series: Дарт Вейдер и те, кто рядом [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Force Training, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, My First AO3 Post, Sith, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Training, Trauma, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: В каноне объяснялись все травмы Вейдера, кроме сломанной шеи. Теперь узнаем, когда же он успел сломать шею, если на момент Возвышения она уже была сломана...





	Желтый клинок

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый фик по ЗВ, написан в далеком 2008 на конкурс фанфиков. По сути, это скорее тренировка описания битвы.

Он стоял и смотрел на мерцающий алый луч плазмы, вырывающийся из зажатой в кулаке рукояти. Новое имя... новая жизнь... новый меч.  
  
Сначала он хотел сделать что-то необычное - то ли чтобы угодить учителю, то ли чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от тяжёлых мыслей. Однако, фантазия почему-то иссякла, и всё, чем отличался новый меч от старого - то, что рукоять была окрашена в чёрный цвет, а кристалл вместо синего был красным.  
  
\- Чудно, мой мальчик. Чудно... - промурлыкал кто-то за спиной и приблизился, ступая мягко, как дикий зверь на охоте. - Ты хорошо потрудился.  
  
Гудящий алый клинок описал в воздухе несколько восьмёрок и замер.  
  
\- Я что-то не так рассчитал. - Низкий механический бас ученика резко контрастировал с мурлыканьем учителя. - Рукоять слишком маленькая.  
  
Только теперь он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть в лицо учителю. Дарт Сидиус скривил дряблые губы в подобие улыбки.  
  
\- Должно быть, это из-за твоих новых рук, мой мальчик, - сочувственно произнёс Император. - Дроиды не знали точно, какого размера были твои настоящие, и потому сделали твои новые руки слишком большими.  
  
Алый луч втянулся в рукоять; Вейдер повесил её на пояс. Затем вытянул правую руку в сторону, и в неё влетела ещё одна рукоять - гораздо меньше и причудливо инкрустированная.  
  
\- Ваш меч.  
  
\- Ах, да. - Сидиус осклабился и протянул руку; рукоять переместилась от Вейдера к нему и скрылась где-то в широких рукавах его накидки. Вейдер молча опустил руку, и Император обеспокоенно оглядел его. - Что такое, мальчик мой?  
  
Ученик не ответил.  
  
\- Возможно, ты хочешь потренироваться? - задумчиво спросил Дарт Сидиус. - Опробовать новый меч... и новые руки. - Лицо ситха снова исказила мерзкая улыбка.  
  
\- Да, учитель.  
  
\- Не слышу в твоём голосе энтузиазма, Лорд Вейдер. - Император повернулся к ученику спиной и не спеша направился к выходу из помещения. - Мы победили. Галактика теперь наша. Скоро ты сможешь в полной мере постичь тайны Тёмной стороны Силы.  
  
Вейдер шумно выдохнул и несколькими осторожными шагами поравнялся с учителем. Нельзя сказать, что предложение потренироваться его совсем не заинтересовало; однако, он боялся, что не сможет сражаться даже с дроидом, покуда ещё окончательно не привык к новым ногам и не разработал руки.  
  
\- Сюда.  
  
По мановению руки Императора небольшая металлическая дверь отъехала в сторону, открывая взгляду Вейдера довольно просторное помещение с несколькими отключёнными дроидами, сиротливо стоящими возле стен.  
  
\- Я приказал оборудовать этот зал специально для тебя, мой мальчик, - проговорил Сидиус, жестом приглашая ученика войти.  
  
\- Спасибо, учитель, - мрачно произнёс Вейдер, без особого интереса разглядывая дроидов. Пожалуй, это будет не слишком сложно. Может быть, он даже справится с несколькими одновременно.  
  
Сидиус снова осклабился.  
  
\- Твоё обучение очень важно для меня, мальчик мой. Тренируйся. Я приду через час.  
  
Император уплыл куда-то в коридор, и дверь закрылась за его спиной. Вейдер повернул голову, глядя на дверь. Затем посмотрел на дроидов, словно не решаясь их активировать. Сейчас, наедине с самим собой, он мог наконец признать, что боится. Боится проиграть - даже тренировочной машине.  
  
Новое кибернетическое тело не могло заменить старого, живого, изученного и натренированного до последней молекулы. Конечно, Энакин Скайуокер всегда любил технику и во многом доверял ей больше, чем живым существам. Но только не тогда, когда это касалось его собственного тела.  
  
Стоп. Энакин Скайуокер мёртв, и неважно, что он любил и чего не любил. Теперь есть только Дарт Вейдер, такой, каким его создала Тёмная сторона Силы и медицинские дроиды Палпатина, и, нравится ему это или нет - он должен уметь жить с тем, каким стал.  
  
Маска Повелителя Тьмы издала некое подобие хриплого вздоха. Вейдер шагнул к дроидам и активировал одного из них.  
  
Фоторецепторы дроида загорелись; в следующую секунду он выпрямился, выпрямил конечности и активировал меч. Сияющий клинок был жёлтым. Странно. Ведь жёлтых кристаллов сейчас в галактике почти не осталось. Или искусственные кристаллы могут быть и жёлтыми?..  
  
"Спрошу учителя", - решил Вейдер, снимая с пояса и активируя свой новый меч. Дроид атаковал - не слишком сложно, простым горизонтальным ударом справа. Ситх повернулся навстречу движению меча противника, сжимая свой собственный обеими руками, и блокировал удар. Затем ещё один точно такой же - только на этот раз слева. И ещё серию подобных.  
  
Занятие было монотонным и не слишком интересным: Вейдеру даже не приходилось двигаться с места. Всё, что ему было нужно - перемещать руки из стороны в сторону. Наконец такой бой Вейдеру наскучил, и во время очередной атаки дроида вместо того, чтобы отразить её, Повелитель Тьмы шагнул в противоположную сторону, и жёлтый клинок рассёк воздух.  
  
Дроид повернулся, определяя новое местонахождение противника. Но там Вейдера уже тоже не было. Покрутив так дроида минут пять, ситх зашёл спереди, чтобы наконец попасть в зону его видимости, и за несколько секунд обезоружил.  
  
\- Слишком легко, - пробормотал Вейдер, подходя к дроиду и переключая на нём уровень сложности. Хотелось сразу поставить посложнее, но восстанавливаться нужно было постепенно – это он уяснил ещё тогда, когда потерял правую руку.  
  
На этот раз дроид атаковал сразу, стоило лишь ситху вложить в его манипулятор меч. Вейдер с трудом успел отразить его атаку вертикальным блоком, а затем был вынужден отступать назад: теперь дроид атаковал заметно быстрее и делал более сложные удары. Мечи скрещивались и вспыхивали, Вейдер пятился, а дроид наступал. Повелителю Тьмы захотелось даже оттолкнуть дроида с помощью Силы, но он нарочно не стал этого делать. Это всего лишь второй уровень. Он не может отступать перед таким слабым противником!  
  
Прокрутив клинки, Вейдер перешёл в атаку, и теперь блокировать его удары приходилось дроиду. С каждым шагом ситх чувствовал себя всё увереннее и увереннее, азарт поединка захватил его. Второй уровень? Ха! Какая ерунда!  
  
Вейдер снова прокрутил клинки, выбив меч дроида из его манипуляторов, и переключил сложность сразу на четвёртый уровень. К чему мелочиться? Он может сражаться с дроидом на любом уровне сложности, нужно только сосредоточиться.  
  
Дроид ускорился ещё больше, атакуя с разных уровней. Вейдер блокировал его удары и проводил контратаки, то тесня противника, то отступая под его натиском. Они были почти равны теперь, и это приводило ситха в ярость. Четвёртый уровень? Всего четвёртый? И равен ему, лучшему из джедаев в прошлом и лучшему из ситхов в будущем? Не может быть!  
  
Резкий удар алого клинка снёс дроиду голову. Вейдер прокрутил меч в руке и отошёл, собираясь включить ещё одного. В следующий момент из-за спины на его собственную голову обрушился удар, отколов часть широкого назатыльника, защищающего шею.  
  
\- Уфф! - Вейдер пошатнулся, но устоял; в следующую секунду он обернулся и отразил новую атаку дроида. Обезглавленного. Странно, Вейдер думал, что центральный процессор этого дроида находится в голове. Выходит, он был вроде стражей покойного генерала Гривуса - тех тоже нельзя было победить, просто отрубив им голову. Похоже, у него также были запасные фоторецепторы где-то на теле - иначе как бы он смог подобраться к противнику? Неплохо для простого тренировочного дроида...  
  
И снова дроид заставил Вейдера пятиться, отражая удары. Ситх немного пошатывался, голова гудела после удара. Пожалуй, он ещё не был к такому готов - свежие шрамы от экстренной трепанации черепа не успели полностью зажить, и голова сейчас была довольно уязвимой. Должно быть, именно поэтому дроиды уделили такое внимание её защите.  
  
Однако, этой защиты оказалось недостаточно даже против светового меча. Даже против дроида четвёртого уровня.  
  
И нельзя было сказать, чтобы Повелителю Тьмы это нравилось.  
  
Подсознательно ситх почувствовал, что ещё пара шагов - и он упрётся спиной в стену. Тогда дроид сможет даже убить его, а это будет уже недопустимо. Вряд ли учителю нужен такой ученик, который не может справиться даже с тренировочным дроидом, не то что с настоящим джедаем. А если он не нужен учителю - кому он вообще нужен...  
  
Отразив очередной удар, Вейдер выбросил вперёд левую руку открытой ладонью вперёд - и дроид улетел к противоположной стене. Повелитель Тьмы снова пошатнулся, прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд. Да что это с ним такое? Неужели он настолько ослабел, получив один-единственный удар, который его самого даже не ранил?  
  
"Не может быть... я сильнее..."  
  
Вейдер выпрямился, перехватил меч покрепче, держа его прямо перед собой обеими руками; выжженные брови под маской сошлись к переносице. Не может быть, чтобы простой дроид мог победить его. Это невозможно!  
  
Противник неминуемо приближался - бесчувственная машина, умеющая только сражаться и убивать. Почти такая же, как то, что, похоже, хотели сделать из самого Вейдера...  
  
Ситх не стал дожидаться, пока дроид приблизится; он громко заревел, словно дикий зверь, и бросился на дроида, атакуя его теперь заметно быстрее, чем атаковал сам дроид раньше. На стороне Вейдера было и другое преимущество: физическая сила, явно превосходящая силу тренировочной машины. Дроид едва успевал отражать удары и отступать под натиском Вейдера. Через минуту он лишился меча в третий раз и замер. Застыл и Вейдер, держа меч параллельно полу и тяжело, часто дыша. Оказывается, дыхательный аппарат мог автоматически подстраивать темп и глубину дыхания соответственно физической нагрузке. Пожалуй, этот костюм не во всём настолько отвратителен, насколько казалось.  
  
Повелитель Тьмы выключил меч. Отдышался, немного пришёл в себя; поднял руку и осторожно коснулся затылка. Меч дроида срезал довольно немалую часть назатыльника, и теперь шею Вейдера защищал только жёсткий металлический воротник. Пожалуй, стоило бы прекратить тренировку, дать меддроидам и ремонтным дроидам починить шлем, а потом продолжить.  
  
Но разве учитель будет этим доволен?  
  
Нет, не так.  
  
Разве сам Дарт Вейдер будет доволен, что какой-то дроид на четвёртом уровне сложности смог повредить его доспехи? Что глупо повернулся спиной к противнику, с которым на самом деле было не всё закончено? И что не смог почувствовать исходящей сзади опасности, покуда не получил удар?  
  
Нет.  
  
Уже более твёрдой походкой, чем раньше, Вейдер приблизился к дроиду, вложил ему в манипуляторы рукоять и переключил сложность на пятый уровень. Пока дроид перестраивался, ситх отошёл на пару шагов и прокрутил меч в руке, а затем перехватил покрепче двумя руками. На пятом уровне дроид наносил удары ещё быстрее, чем раньше - и, похоже, отсутствие головы его совершенно не беспокоило. А Вейдер, в свою очередь, изо всех сил пытался подавить причиняемое повреждением шлема беспокойство. Однако, ощущение собственной уязвимости сбивало с концентрации: он даже несколько раз едва не пропустил удар. Один раз он не слишком быстро отшатнулся в сторону, и меч дроида пропорол подол плаща ситха.  
  
"Так не пойдёт", - подумал Вейдер, парируя очередной удар, прокручивая клинки и отводя их в сторону. Освободил левую руку и кулаком ударил дроида в грудную пластину. Дроида отбросило метра на два; когда он поднялся, в его груди красовалась довольно глубокая вмятина, и её вид доставил Вейдеру откровенное удовлетворение. Однако, похоже, и это повреждение дроида не беспокоило. Жёлтый клинок в манипуляторе дроида описал несколько кругов, переметнулся во второй манипулятор - словно машина угрожала Вейдеру и даже насмехалась над ним, над его слабостью.  
  
\- Бесполезная железяка! - взревел Вейдер, набрасываясь на дроида с утроенной яростью. Однако, дроид явно был к такому готов и безукоризненно парировал все удары ситха. Он даже умудрился перейти в атаку, присесть, когда Вейдер пытался атаковать его в плечо, и ударить ситха в колено, проехавшись мечом точно по месту, где протез соединялся с остатками плоти.  
  
Вейдер коротко рыкнул и упал на одно колено. Однако, рана была не слишком болезненной - вероятно, потому, что плазма задела только кожу, а нервные окончания в коже выгорели в жаре Мустафара. Повелитель Тьмы выбросил вверх руку с мечом, блокируя очередной удар дроида, и рывком поднялся, едва успев отшатнуться от следующего удара. Теперь ему снова пришлось отступать и отражать удары вместо того, чтобы наступать и наносить их. Более того: какое-то время Вейдеру упорно не удавалось перейти из защиты в атаку, как он ни старался.  
  
Ситх почувствовал укол страха - словно что-то холодное ужалило его в сердце. Неужели он не может победить даже дроида? Но нет, он же справлялся на более простых уровнях, даже когда казалось, что дроид начинает одолевать... ему просто нужно привыкнуть, приспособиться к более сложному уровню, а тогда он легко обезоружит машину снова. Вейдер попытался потихоньку перехватить инициативу, отводя меч дроида в сторону вместо того, чтобы просто отражать удары - как делал Оби-ван Кеноби во время их роковой дуэли. Он ведь тогда всё время отступал и защищался, и тем не менее Вейдер был вынужден признать, что преимущество было у Кеноби. Будь это не так - джедай погиб бы ещё в самом начале битвы.  
  
Но мысли о недавнем поражении - отнюдь не те мысли, которые полезны во время поединка, пусть даже тренировочного. Особенно если это поражение является причиной того, что ты так ослаб, что даже не можешь победить дроида.  
  
Вейдер продолжал отступать, и с каждым попятным шагом он чувствовал всё большее отчаяние. Неужели всё закончится вот так? Неужели теперь он никогда уже не станет настолько сильным, каким был когда-то? Зачем же тогда его воссоздали заново?  
  
Ещё один толчок Силы отшвырнул дроида в противоположный угол зала. Вейдер расправил плечи, перехватил поудобнее меч и с рёвом бросился к дроиду, нанося удары ещё быстрее. Учитель был прав: гнев придавал ему силу. Но неужели у него было недостаточно собственных сил? Вейдер изо всех сил пытался об этом не думать, тесня дроида к стене и заставляя отражать удары снова и снова. Он сможет с ним справиться. Только прижать этого дроида к стене, а там изрубить его на части. Тогда тренировку можно будет прекратить. Всего одна победа! Большего ему сейчас не было нужно.  
  
Однако, приблизившись к стене, дроид совершенно неожиданно для Вейдера скользнул в сторону, и меч владыки ситхов врезался в стену. И прежде, чем Повелитель Тьмы успел сориентироваться и понять, что произошло, на его теперь почти ничем не защищённую шею обрушился очередной удар.  
  
Вейдер выронил меч - тот ударился кнопкой активации о пол и выключился - и упал на колени. Затем понял, что продолжает падать, и хотел выставить руки - но не смог пошевелиться. Шлем гулко ударился о пол.  
  
"Вставай, ту'ката тебя раздери, вставай!"  
  
Вейдер зажмурился, напряг всю силу воли, но по-прежнему не мог двигаться. Словно всё его тело ниже шеи больше ему не принадлежало... Он даже не мог повернуть голову, и потому вынужден был скосить глаза, чтобы увидеть, как дроид заносит над ним меч для решающего удара.  
  
\- Нет... - прохрипел Вейдер. Поскольку пошевелиться он всё ещё не мог, то оттолкнул дроида с помощью Силы; однако, машина сдаваться не пожелала и снова ринулась на поверженного ситха, явно желая его прикончить.  
  
Но на полпути в дроида неожиданно врезался голубоватый разряд молнии; тот заискрился, задымился и бесполезной грудой металла рухнул на землю, выронив меч.  
  
\- Мальчик мой... - раздался где-то над головой Вейдера ласковый голос, в котором сейчас звучал некоторый упрёк. - Я думал, ты будешь тренироваться, а не пытаться себя убить. Нужно быть осторожнее.  
  
Дарт Сидиус приблизился и склонился над своим учеником, лежащим на боку; одной рукой осторожно поддерживая шею, второй мягко надавил Вейдеру на плечо, переворачивая на спину. Затем покачал головой.  
  
\- Учитель, - прохрипел Вейдер, - я не...  
  
\- Молчи! - перебил Сидиус и нахмурился. - Придётся снова отдать тебя дроидам.  
  
\- Нет...  
  
\- Молчи. - Император поджал губы, выражая крайнюю озабоченность состоянием ученика. - Мальчик мой, неужели ты всерьёз думал, что я хочу, чтобы ты на первой же тренировке себя калечил? Не отвечай, молчи. Ты нужен мне целым и невредимым. Или ты, Лорд Вейдер, настолько боялся проиграть дроиду, что дал ему себя ранить?  
  
Сидиус снова покачал головой.  
  
\- Я даю тебе достаточно времени, чтобы ты мог восстановиться, и ни в коем случае не подгоняю тебя. Не нужно никуда так спешить, иначе нанесёшь себе только больший вред, чем это уже сделали до тебя. Сегодняшнее происшествие - лучший тому пример.  
  
Он поднял свободную руку и проговорил в передатчик на запястье:  
  
\- Трёх меддроидов и репульсорные носилки в зал тренировок, блок Д.  
  
Затем снова обеспокоенно посмотрел на ученика и вздохнул.  
  
\- Лорд Вейдер, даже ситхам иногда нужно останавливаться вовремя.  
  
Вейдер начал понимать, что произошло. Видимо, последний удар сломал ему шею - потому он и не мог пошевелиться. Хорошего во всей сложившейся ситуации было мало: Повелитель Тьмы не знал, смогут ли меддроиды Сидиуса сделать что-нибудь, чтобы он снова мог двигаться - а парализованный он точно не будет нужен учителю. К тому же учитель явно был его поведением недоволен... Все эти мысли только усугубляли отчаяние от поражения.  
  
\- Не бойся, мой мальчик, - сочувственно произнёс Император, словно прочитав мысли ученика. - Скоро ты сможешь сражаться, как раньше. Просто в твоём теле будет немного больше имплантантов, чем уже есть. - На последних словах Сидиус хихикнул - не то счёл это действительно смешным, не то пытался приободрить Вейдера. Если второе было верно, то у него ничего не вышло.  
  
Вейдер тяжело выдохнул. Он сейчас не чувствовал своего тела настолько, что даже не понимал - дышит он или дыхательный аппарат шумит впустую. Ситх подозревал, что без аппарата сейчас не смог бы дышать вообще, даже будь у него нормальные лёгкие.  
  
\- Учитель... - прохрипел он. Сидиус опять нахмурился.  
  
\- Потом мне всё объяснишь. Пока что - молчи.  
  
Вейдер покорно замолчал; тем временем в зале появились три меддроида и четверо штурмовиков с репульсорными носилками. Сидиус никому не позволил прикоснуться к ученику - ни дроидам, ни штурмовикам, - и сам положил его на носилки. Затем меддроиды осмотрели повреждение прямо на месте.  
  
\- Перелом второго и третьего шейных позвонков, разрыв спинного мозга на уровне четвёртого шейного сегмента, - доложил дроид Палпатину. Вейдер зажмурился под маской. Он не хотел даже знать, какую травму получил - так было спокойнее. Почему обязательно нужно всё это обсуждать при нём? Неужели нельзя просто заменить позвонки имплантантами, не уведомляя его об этом?  
  
Сидиус скривился.  
  
\- Придётся сделать тебе шлем из ещё более прочного материала, - проговорил он и легонько похлопал Вейдера по плечу - хоть тот этого и не почувствовал. - Не волнуйся, мальчик мой. Твоя рана не смертельна. Мои дроиды справятся с этим, - он помедлил, - если, конечно, ты не пожелаешь их снова разломать. Я не советовал бы тебе делать этого раньше, чем они завершат твоё лечение.  
  
"Учитель, я не хотел..." - подумал Вейдер. Но знал, что учитель не станет сейчас его слушать, а потому только хрипло выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Он пришёл в себя на том же столе, на котором всего несколько дней назад его вернули к жизни, в той же лаборатории, которую едва не разрушил до основания силой своей ярости. Вейдер посмотрел в потолок, на яркую, слепящую глаза лампу, и выдохнул. Лампу заслонил тёмный силуэт.  
  
\- Лорд Вейдер, ты слышишь меня? - раздался уже знакомый вопрос.  
  
Вейдер ответил не сразу. Сначала попытался пошевелить пальцами. Пальцы шевелились без проблем и ощущались как раньше. Попробовал поднять руку - и понял, что его руки опять прикованы, как и в тот раз.  
  
\- Да, учитель.  
  
Повелитель Тьмы замолчал, глядя на тень.  
  
\- Чудно, мой мальчик... чудно... - Сидиус хихикнул и отошёл. Свет снова ударил в визоры, заставив их перестраиваться под более яркое освещение. Вейдер осторожно повернул голову. Шея двигалась без особых проблем.  
  
Ситх хотел было сказать учителю всё, что не успел сказать там, в тренировочном зале, но Сидиус опередил его. Теперь его старческий голос раздавался откуда-то из угла лаборатории.  
  
\- Сегодня я лично прослежу за твоей тренировкой. Должен же кто-то тебя остановить, когда ты начнёшь себя гробить. - Император снова хихикнул, а затем обратился к дроидам: - Освободить его.  
  
Хирургический стол, на котором лежал Вейдер, поднялся вертикально; на этот раз дроиды не стали дожидаться, пока он вырвет оковы, и освободили Повелителя Тьмы от них сами. Вейдер сделал шаг вперёд и повернулся туда, откуда раньше раздавался голос учителя. Дарт Сидиус плавно материализовался из непроницаемой темноты рядом с Вейдером.  
  
\- Идём, мальчик мой, - почти ласково проговорил он и улыбнулся, глядя на ученика.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Тренировочный дроид активировал меч, выпуская из рукояти на волю оранжевый луч плазмы. Вейдер активировал свой и поудобнее перехватил двумя руками, приготовившись отражать удары.  
  
Сегодня он не проиграет.  
  
Сегодня он будет мудрее и осторожнее.  
  
Сегодня он не разочарует учителя.  
  
Вейдер поднял голову навстречу опасности, и отблеск скрестившихся клинков ярко вспыхнул на визорах его маски.  
  
  


декабрь 2008.


End file.
